Sheldon, North Carolina
Sheldon, North Carolina is a small town located in western North Carolina near the state border and is part of Raccoon County. History The town was founded by Sheldon T.C. Hartford, the president of the Knoxville & Asheville Railroad Company, in 1905. The site was approximately the midpoint of the railroad's mainline between Knoxville, Tennessee and Asheville, North Carolina, as well as a connection to the Erwin & Sheldon Railroad, the Sheldon, Lake Junaluska & Pisgah Forest Railroad, the Raccoon County Railroad, the Sheldon & Watchout Mountain Railroad, and the Waynesville & Southeastern Railroad Companies. As the shops were being built the Knoxville & Asheville Railroad developed a town, also named Sheldon, after the president of the line, alongside the shops for worker housing. Instead of creating a traditional "company" town in which the workers rented houses, the K&A sold the lots to workers or businesses for $75.00 a piece. The deeds did contain restrictive covenants which maintained that a dwelling costing in excess of $300 and approved by a K&A appointed architect be built within a year. The Southern donated lots for religious institutions such as the Sheldon Baptist Church, the Sheldon Catholic Church and School, and the Sheldon Hebrew Temple. The railroad also helped establish a YMCA in the town as well as a Sheriff's Office. The community grew quickly and by 1910 had 750 residents. Demographics Today the town's poplation is about 3,457, including 1,307 households and 698 families. The makeup of Sheldon is 35% caucasion, 36% african american, 10% native american (cherokee), 5% asian, 10% hispanic, and 4% middle eastern. Locations in Sheldon * Boomtown Junction (abandoned) * County Courthouse * Dead Shiner's Curve * Galilahi Gorge * Great Smoky Mountains National Park Headquarters * Greens Peak * Greens Peak Mine (abandoned) * Gypsy Trailer Park * Hartford Park * Heavenly Pastures Cemetary * Honest Bud's Car Dealership * Knoxville & Asheville Railroad Sheldon Yard and Shops (Sheldon Railroad & Transportation Museum) * Lake Raccoon * Long Neck Point * North Carolina State Police Headquarters * Possum Hollow * Possum Hollow Penitentary * Pleasant Arces * Sheldon Mayor's Office * Railroad station * Railroad Hotel * Raccoon County Sheriff's Office * Raccoon County Public Library * Raccoon County Elementary School * Sheldon Middle School * Sheldon Union High School * Sheldon Catholic Church and School * Sheldon Baptist Church * Watchout Mountain * Winslow Junction * YMCA Law Enforcement There are 3 law enforcement agencies in Sheldon. The Raccoon County Sheriff's Department, the North Carolina State Police, and the K&A Railroad Police. The Sheriff's Department headquarters are located in the town square whilst the State Police headquarters are located a few miles west in Winslow Junction, near a Gypsy trailer park and a diner. The K&A Railroad police are located at the Sheldon yard. Places of Education * Raccoon County Elementary School * Sheldon Middle School * Sheldon Union High School * Sheldon Catholic Church and School List of Mayors and Deputy Mayors * Henry Trousdale (1878 - 1957) REPUBLICAN: Served from 1905 until 1925. Bob Holden as the Deputy Mayor. * Edward J. Hyde (1897 - 1972) DEMOCRAT: Served from 1925 until 1929. George Reagan as the Deputy Mayor. * Hubert Slyde (1882 - 1948) REPUBLICAN: Served from 1929 until 1934 (Impeached for embezzlement). Jon Whittiker, the Deputy Mayor, is then sworn in. * Jon Whittiker (1903 - 2009) REPUBLICAN: Served from 1934 until 1941. Harry Stewart as the Deputy Mayor. * George Reagan (1900 - 1982) DEMOCRAT: Served from 1941 until 1949. Harry Stewart originally as the Deputy Mayor until he joined the U.S. Navy. Replaced by Democrat, Frank Durant. * Harry Stewart (1919 - still alive) DEMOCRAT: Served from 1949 until 1965. Bo Marley as Deputy Mayor. * Dix Richardson (1913 - 2003) REPUBLICAN: Served from 1965 until 1973. Murray Clinton as Deputy Mayor. Somewhat unpopular by the younger generation. * Robert Holden II (1926 - still alive) REPUBLICAN: Served from 1973 until 1981. Charlene Milhouse as Deputy Mayor (first female Deputy Mayor). First African American Mayor of Sheldon. * Charlene Milhouse (1948 - still alive) REPUBLICAN: Served from 1981 until 1985. Burt Calloway as Deputy Mayor. First female mayor of Sheldon. * Jim Buchanon (1933 - 2020) DEMOCRAT: Served from 1985 until 1989. Joe Whittiker as Deputy Mayor. * Murray Clinton (1941 - still alive) REPUBLICAN: Served from 1989 until 2001. Manolo Rodregiz as Deputy Mayor. * Manolo Rodregiz (1957 - still alive) REPUBLICAN: Served from 2001 until 2009. Homer Powell as Deputy Mayor. First Latino mayor of Sheldon. * Clam Holbrook (1969 - still alive) REPUBLICAN: Served from 2009 until 2017. Adeel Abdalla as Deputy Mayor (first Muslim deputy mayor). * Donny Stromp (1978 - still alive) REPUBLICAN: Served from 2017 until 2020 (kicked out for cheating on the last election). Homer Powell as Deputy Mayor. Stromp was very unpopular and nearly brought Sheldon to its knees. * Adeel Abdalla (1975 - still alive) DEMOCRAT: Serving since 2020 with his wife Aabroo as his deputy. First Muslim Mayor of Sheldon. Planning to go in for re-election in 2021. Category:Locations